Um Dia é Outro Dia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma explosão de sentimentos em apenas olhares. Havia amor ali. E não era pouco. PadAckles.


**Um Dia é Outro Dia**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Actor's Fic (PadAckles), Slash, MxM relationship

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: G

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Uma explosão de sentimentos em apenas olhares. Havia amor ali. E não era pouco.

Disclaimer Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Aviso:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Fanfiction feita com base em alguns vídeos da Convenção da Espanha e nos comentários sobre os humores dos dois atores. Aviso novamente, o problema é seu, e não meu, se vier ler a fanfic e discordar do meu ponto de vista. Eu a escrevi como FICTION. Recado dado.

Beta Reader: Akane Mitsuko. Obrigada.

**Um dia é outro dia**

**ShiryuForever94**

- "Bom dia!" Jensen estava feliz. Bem diferente do dia anterior.

- "O que houve? Você estava um pé no saco ontem." Misha Collins reparou enquanto tomava café ao lado de Jim Beaver e de dois ou três assessores da Convenção da Espanha.

- "Ah, desculpe por aquilo. Foram... Coisas." Jensen sentou-se bem disposto e começou a comer panquecas com mel, pães, leite, café, biscoitos...

- "Está com fome hein?" Misha sorriu vendo o loiro mais animado. – "Que bom."

- "É, estou sim." Ackles sorriu de leve e então abaixou a cabeça, justamente quando mais alguém se sentou à mesa.

- "Bom dia!" Jared chegou sorridente, bem humorado, parecendo melhor que no dia anterior, quando estivera um tanto arredio, meio lento demais. Panquecas com mel, também, além de pão com presunto, pão com salsicha, pão com qualquer coisa.

- "Meu Deus, Jared, você vai comer os talheres também?" Misha riu.

- "Ei, pessoal, como estão?" Jim Beaver resolveu perguntar, em vista do humor de Jensen no dia anterior.

- "Tudo bem." Jen levantou o olhar apenas para dar com os verde-azulados de Jared.

E então aconteceu.

Jared Padalecki inspirou ar e encarou Jensen.

Jensen Ackles suspirou e encarou Jared.

Conexão.

- "Uau!" Misha Collins parou com a torrada a meio caminho da boca bonita. Havia chamas, labaredas, no olhar que os dois protagonistas de Supernatural trocaram.

Beaver então prestou mais atenção aos dois atores que eram Dean e Sam e sorriu. – "Hum, parece que andaram conversando."

Olhares.

Jensen sorriu com o olhar verde irradiando amor.

Jared correspondeu com levíssimo rubor e covinhas aparentes.

Uma explosão de sentimentos em apenas olhares. Havia amor ali. E não era pouco.

Não estava quente, nem frio, mas para Beaver e Misha, foi como se houvesse uma lareira ali ao lado, pois ambos rapazes, Jay e Jen, irradiavam calor, paz e...

- "Almoça comigo?" Jensen falou sem desviar os olhos de seu co-protagonista.

- "Acho que vamos precisar de um quarto." Foi a resposta baixinha de Jared.

- "Compro o hotel todo se você quiser." Jensen suspirou, dessa vez mais profundamente.

- "Já entendi porque estão com tanta fome. A noite rendeu..." Misha riu um tanto e cutucou Beaver. – "Posso ficar no seu quarto no intervalo?"

- "Hein? Por que?" Beaver não entendeu nada. Estava aturdido pela maneira intensa com que Jensen e Jared se olhavam depois do dia anterior, que fora repleto de tensão. Isso porque pensara que depois do casamento de ambos, talvez parassem de se ver e...

- "Menos fofoca. Será que não conseguiu "sacar" ainda?" Collins fez cara de quem não acreditava que Jim Beaver pudesse não ter compreendido.

- "Mas, e Danneel e Genevieve e..." Jim revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois...

- "Sabem, Vicky estava pensando em conhecer monumentos hoje. Acho que as esposas dos dois poderiam acompanhá-la." Misha sorria e pegou uma coisa no bolso e balançou na frente de Padalecki - "Tomem, a chave do meu quarto."

- "Mas, e depois, Misha? Você e Vicky..." Jared pegou a chave com um sorriso cúmplice para Jensen.

- "Vamos conhecer o apartamento do Jim, não é mesmo?" Misha Collins sorriu, abertamente. - "Que bom que se entenderam."

- "Bastou uma hora de conversa." Jensen falou e num movimento automático pôs sua mão sobre a de Jared.

- "Bastaram três palavras." Jared respondeu e mordeu de leve os lábios.

- "Ainda..." Jensen começou.

- "Amo..." Jared respondeu.

- "Você..." Jensen terminou.

- "Caramba!" Jim Beaver arregalou os olhos. Intensidade. Eram muito... Perfeitos!

- "Que tal irmos para nossos compromissos? Poderão "conversar" mais tarde." Misha Collins deu um olhar cheio de perigo para Jensen e Jared. Gostava deles.

- "Obrigado, Misha. Por... Ah, por tudo..." Jared falou e levantou lançando outro olhar "daqueles" para Jensen. - "Até mais tarde."

- "De preferência nem tão tarde." Jensen também se levantou.

- "Imbecil." Jared usou o tom com que costumava interpretar Sam.

- "Vadia." Respondeu Jensen.

Riram, felizes. Nada como um dia depois do outro...


End file.
